The unwanted slut
by Rascal609
Summary: Kiba was kidnapped and trained to be something most people would die to be, and he escapes, but a strange Ninjutsu might just keep him from true freedom, will a fateful encounter with a bug ninja help him? Or screw him over?
1. fixed chapter one!

A/N Sorry about the terrible first chapter here's my rewrite, and I fixed all the undetailed details… YAY! Please please review and flame! I also want an extremely hard to write plot with an interesting couple! Come on bring on the challenge!

Kiba darted through the allies as fast as his little seven year old legs could carry him, it was his seventh birthday, and he was ordered to go hang at the park for an hour, before coming straight home! He was jumping with excitement; maybe they were baking him a cake! He jumped up the slide, and slid back down on his belly not quite making it to the top. He gave it another try, almost making it, he touched the top, sliding down, he laughed, skin red in the spots that touched the slide. He dashed to the swings, giggling he jumped, landing in the swing, he took off, cheering himself on. He imagined he had been given one of the Inuza dogs, and they were racing, taking off to win a race.

Kiba leaped to the finish line, flying out of the swing set, when he didn't land he opened his eyes, some odd man held him up. "Excuse me; may I please be let down sir?" He said, thinking it was someone worried about him, thinking he was going to fall out. "No." Kiba stared at him, "Um, I need to go home!" He said cheerfully, trying to wriggle free, the man's grip became vise like. "You're not my Okaasan, or my Anechan! Let me go!" He screamed kicking with all his little seven year old might. "You're coming with us." The man said, before everything went black.

Kiba shook his head, eyes blearily waking up, he yawned what a terrible dream, his eyes opened wide, he wasn't in his bed… He was hanging on a wall, odd chains stuck to him. He pulled against them, trying to get them off, "Okaasan!" He screamed, "Ane-chan!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face, the place he was in was dark, and damp, he could see red blotches on the floor, he was frightened, "Mommy! Sister!" He screamed, and started crying, they would save him, and they always did. He had to be strong. He stopped crying, and stared at the floor, they would save him, and he had to believe in them.

When the door banged open, Kiba expected it to be his Okaasan coming in to yell at him for getting caught, instead it was the man from earlier, he screamed, eyes wide, his mom and sis would come any minute now, and beat these men up, he knew they would, they always did. They slowly approached, one forming the hand seals of a jutsu he'd never seen before. "Let's welcome another slut to our ranks." One of them said, the one doing the jutsu. The others smirked, "I call dibs." The one on the right said, Kiba was confused, he trembled in fear, were they going to kill him? Why? Did his Ane-chan or Okaasan hurt someone? He didn't think they did!

"Please let me go misters!" He begged, "I want to go home!" He said, eyes wide, he pleaded with them. They all smirked at him, gazing with an odd look at him, smiling fiercely. He shivered true fear flowing through his body. The man finished his jutsu, and Kiba trembled, unsure of what it did. The men smirked at him, one of them beginning to undress, and the other undressing him, they shredded his clothing, and unlocked the chains, Kiba's feet and hands felt like led. He stood up and clumsily ran towards the door. The man, who undressed, tackled him, pinning Kiba to the ground. "Let me go please Mister!" He begged, and struggled against the man five times his weight. Kiba felt he was too close, and he was getting big down low, Kiba didn't understand why.

Suddenly he was flipped, and held down by two huge hands, and he felt extremely vulnerable, he tried to kick the man, but he was pinned too tightly he cried out in pain as the man's nails dug into his arms. The man suddenly shoved into him, Kiba screamed, tears filling his eyes, "Stop!" He screamed, pain filling him, he felt as if he was being ripped in half. He tried to wriggle free, body in pain, but the man wouldn't stop pounding into his little body. He screamed in pain, screaming for his Okaasan, and Ane-chan, begging them to come save him.

The man rammed in really hard, causing Kiba to scream louder, and then he released, Kiba felt as if his whole body stung, his eyes were red, and tears streamed down his face. The one who undressed Kiba came over, he had his pants off, he sat on Kiba, Kiba whimpered, and he drug his claws across Kiba. Kiba whimpered, "Please stop mister!" He tried one more time, not understanding why these men were hurting him. "Shut up, you little whore and suck!" Kiba had no idea what he meant until something was shoved into his mouth, his eyes widened, Okaasan said never let anyone see your peepee, and here this man was shoving it in his mouth, Kiba shook his head, trying to remove the offending object. The man slapped him, snapping his neck back, tears pricked Kiba's eyes, he couldn't breathe, he began sucking, and the man rammed into his mouth, pulling out and pushing back in, over and over, Kiba was whimpering, as the back of his throat bruised, pain shot through him, he sobbed. The man quickly finished, laughing, "Good little slut." He said, tossing Kiba back at the first man, the two men left.

Kiba shivered, the man dropping him on the ground, "You start tomorrow, here's your outfit." He received a way too skimpy kimono that had a loose tie, he whimpered, "Can I please go home mister!" He begged, not liking this place, men hurt him. "No." The man said, slamming him into the wall, "You are nothing but a worthless slut, meant only to pleasure people!" Kiba whimpered he didn't even know what a slut was, or pleasure, he was so confused. "Now get up!" He was ordered, Kiba couldn't move, his whole body ached, he was kicked, and he stumbled to his feet, and was dragged to a room, it looked clean, but the bed was all messed up. "You start tomorrow, here's your dinner." A piece of bread was thrown at him, Kiba whimpered, crying himself to sleep on the bread, he missed his Okaasan and Ane-chan!

The next day Kiba awoke to two men passing the door, one nodded, and the door was unlocked man entering, he looked to be around forty years old, Kiba wondered if he was as old as Grandpa Hokage, he whimpered backing away, the man followed him, eyes gazing at Kiba, Kiba shivered, feeling dirty, he continued backing away, until he was cornered, "Mister what are you doing?!" He asked scared, the man continued approaching, and Kiba couldn't move, soon he was right next to Kiba, yanking off his loose Kimono. "NO! Stop mister!" He begged, as the man slapped him, "Shut up slut!" He ordered, and Kiba whimpered, "Sluts take it without a sound!" He growled, and Kiba's eyes widened, he understood, a slut took what the men did to him… Why was he a slut?! "I'm not a slut! I have a mommy and a sissy!" He said, trying to wriggle free from the tight corner and get away from the creepy man.

"They don't care about you or you wouldn't be here!" The man growled, dragging him to the bed, he slammed into him, Kiba screamed, "You were probably useless there too!" He growled, pounding into him again and again, Kiba sobbed in pain, and the man backhanded him, "Silence slut!" He growled, and Kiba closed his mouth, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to go home! Why would mommy and sissy not want him?! Didn't they love him?! Why didn't they save him?! Why was he here?! Kiba's seven year old mind couldn't figure out why anyone would want to do that to him, he never did anything bad, sure he teased the puppies, but he was a good boy. He sobbed when the man left, his mommy and Sissy didn't want him!

Ten Years Later

Kiba stretched, muscles sore, he scratched his head, standing up, and playing a sound on his ribs. He looked outside his door, and walked to the bathroom, and when he began walking back, he saw the new little seven year old girl, an old gentleman was in there cornering her, he just took off her robe, Kiba growled remembering his first day, and he darted in, grabbing the man and tossing him off the girl. "Stay away from her!" He hissed, growling fiercely. The man fled the room, and the owners entered as Kiba checked to see if she was alright, wrapping her up in her kimono.

The owners grabbed him harshly bruises appearing almost immediately Kiba whimpered, the girl staring at him thanking him, he smiled faintly, he would get in a hell lot of trouble for this one. They dragged him to the room, he didn't even struggle, they shackled him to the wall, he knew it well, he grimaced, he didn't want to be here again… "Kiba seems you have been misbehaving again." The master stated, "Yes sir." Kiba said meekly, staring at the floor. "You know the punishment. This time you're here for a week." Kiba stared at him, "No! Please!" He begged, eyes wide, the master laughed, "You will get water this time." He smirked and left the room, Kiba's head hung low. He knew better but he just, she was so like him, he sobbed quietly, swearing one day he would escape.

The third day, thirst was starting to overcome him, and the ninjutsu was reacting, and he couldn't curl up. The girl he saved was the one who came in and gave him his first bit of water, she was slightly bruised, but doing ok, "Thank you Kiba san" she said softly, giving him some water, he nodded, eyes averted, he shouldn't have done it. He was yelling at himself, he was a bad slut. He stared at the ceiling, and counted the tiles for what seemed to be the millionth time, it was probably more…

The week was almost over, a few more hours. Kiba panted, the ninjutsu was in full course, he couldn't think straight, his whole body hurt, craving the touch of the men, he whimpered, and heard the door squeak open, and his lifelong tormentors, the three he hated the most walked in. He groaned, whimpering pitifully. "Does Kiba want to be done with his punishment?" One of them talked down to him, and Kiba nodded meekly, "Last time for this incident understand?" The boss ordered, walking out, the other two began the same ritual, dropping him to the ground, "Suck slut!" The one ordered, and Kiba immediately took in the member already ready and leaking, Kiba licked tentatively, before placing his whole mouth around it, he was experienced now, he continued teasing and licking as the man pounded into his mouth. Kiba spat out the cum when the man finished, slapping him across the face. "Swallow it slut!" He hissed, and Kiba grimaced, and the other man grabbed him.

Tossing him to the ground, he was upon him in seconds clawing the hell out of Kiba's sides. Kiba winced whimpering, and the man rammed into him, harder and harder trying to get Kiba to scream, Kiba whimpered, and cried out only once, he was used to the pain, he clamped his eyes shut as the man assaulted his body, he flinched, he was just a slut, he shouldn't think past that. The man finished, and Kiba's insides stung, he didn't say anything, and they left, Kiba lifted his head up, and saw there was a robe in the door way… The door suspiciously opens… He grabbed the robe, and stared around, it was clear twenty feet away was the exit… He looked at all his bruises, he was pretty sure his face looked pretty nasty too… He ran, faster than he knew he could run, he darted through the halls, and open door, straight into the forest, he continued running until he collapsed in a clearing.

Kiba gasped, panting, his ribs sticking out, he groaned he should have grabbed some food, what was he thinking?! He couldn't escape what would he do?! He was a slut, pure and simple, well in his case not so pure, he couldn't do anything, he had to go back… He glanced around, totally lost, "Yeah, I'm screwed." He muttered, head between his knees nausea from lack of food, was finally getting to him.

He sat there for a few hours, trying to figure out what he would do. When a dog happened to wander into the clearing, he stared in shock; the dog had whip marks across its body, everywhere. Kiba watched it slowly approach, and collapse at his feet, "What happened to you my beautiful pup?" He asked, not sure, but puppies seemed familiar, maybe from his life before he was a slave?! He wasn't sure, "What's your name?" He asked quietly, and was shocked to understand a whimpered, "Akamaru." He stared at him, "Akamaru? Beautiful name!" He commented, stroking the dog, he searched around, and grabbed some leaves, he carefully covered the wounds, he carried the pup walking in a random direction. He stumbled across a rode, running right into a man carrying a cart, seemed like food. "Hello? What's a young man doing out here?" He asked, taking in Kiba's appearance, bruised, battered, and carrying an injured dog.

He didn't ask any questions, just made camp and allowed Kiba to eat with him, "Do you need some clothes boy?" he asked quietly watching Kiba, who ate very little, seeming to be satisfied with that, Akamaru on the other hand ate most of Kiba's meal, as Kiba laughed faintly at the pups antics. "So, do you have any money to pay for the stuff?" The man asked calmly, and Kiba looked at him, "I'm… well trained…" he said calmly, knowing his body was the only thing that would be able to pay for any supplies he could obtain. The man shook his head, "No worries, here's some clothes from my younger days. I need to head to Konaha; Naruto will be wanting his Raman soon." He laughed, and packed up his cart, Kiba bowed, changing right there, causing the old man to blush, Kiba noticed he had some pants, a mesh shirt, and a jacket! He was excited, smiling at Akamaru.

The man left waving, and Kiba thanked him, and he and Akamaru headed into the forest, checking out everything there was to explore, he darted in and out of trees, celebrating every time they found some bit of food, berries or nuts. Akamaru yipped happily, "We are free!" Kiba muttered, smiling, as the day passed, they rested in a cave, by the third day, the pangs were coming, Kiba groaned, sitting up, he panted, relieving himself, he hoped that could get him through for a little while. He would have to go back if he couldn't control the jutsu… He and Akamaru went wandering further in; they found a lovely pond and went for a swim. When Akamaru growled, they jumped out, Kiba smelled a scent he was most familiar with, chakra, someone was a ninja near, he and Akamaru took off, grabbing his clothes, but insects swarmed him from nowhere.

A/N Ok, much better than my original one… Sorry about that… Chapter two will be up next time!


	2. Kiba's hell

A/N sorry I have been sooo busy doing nothing during summer break! YAY LOVES NOTHING! Caught up on a few good fan fics, and read a few not so good ones, but I love the authors so I lied a lil bit! OK Can someone give me the cure to my boredom, aka an extremely hard couple with a unique plot or without, something no one would be able to write, and something that will challenge me really well! I'm working on a Kankuro X Kiba… but it's not so good, yet, it's kind of dull, and I don't think I will be able to turn it sadistic, it will just be kind of cutsie…

_He and Akamaru went wandering further in; they found a lovely pond and went for a swim. When Akamaru growled, they jumped out, Kiba smelled a scent he was most familiar with, chakra, someone was a ninja near, he and Akamaru took off, grabbing his clothes, but insects swarmed him from nowhere._

Kiba whimpered, trying to slap off the bugs, he felt his energy draining, he covered Akamaru, who whined, the bugs stopped buzzing, and just sat on top of his skin, Kiba shivered, but every time he made to slap one, they all attacked. An odd ninja walked into the clearing, he wore a large coat, and seemed to have another one underneath it, he had a hood and a high black collar, with sunglasses, Kiba sat up slowly, gazing fearfully at the ninja, did they already send someone to track him down? Akamaru growled at the ninja, standing in front of Kiba. Before insects could swarm Akamaru, Kiba pulled him into his lap, "Shush, we don't want a ninja to kill us do we?" He whispered, stroking Akamaru's fur. The ninja walked calmly closer, and Kiba flinched, scurrying slightly backwards till the bugs fluttered angrily, he froze in fear.

"What are you doing here?" The ninja said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down Kiba's back, "Um, I was just bathing with my dog…" Kiba muttered, he apparently wasn't with the whore house, so maybe Kiba could lie his way free… The ninjutsu was reacting to the chakra coming off even the bugs Kiba growled lightly to himself, forcing himself not to shift uncomfortably. Akamaru whined, and Kiba watched the insects move up above him, "Dress." The ninja ordered, and Kiba happily complied, Akamaru was hiding his problem, he was dressed in seconds, stroking his clothes happily before the bugs landed on him again. Kiba whimpered and the ninja stared at him silently, Kiba seemed to be able to smell him even from the distance, he had a nice smell, dirt, trees and nature, maybe he spent a lot of time with insects, but he also smelled of spice, Kiba sneezed, he couldn't remember being able to smell so well.

He glanced at Akamaru, maybe he was rubbing off on him. The ninja watched as Kiba shifted even more uncomfortably with the insects on his clothes, but they didn't go near Akamaru. "Why were you bathing here?" The ninja asked gazing at him, he had a kunai in his hand, Kiba just noticed, when did it get there? He was standing there bare handed earlier Kiba was sure… He shivered the ninja was stronger than the ones at the house, his reaction thanks to the ninjutsu told him that much, he could kill Kiba without even blinking. "I live near here…" Kiba lied; he didn't really live anywhere, unless you considered their cave a home… The ninja seemed distrusting of this fact, "There are no homes here…" he said calmly. Kiba tried to think, "It's a hidden home, and we're hermits." He said, thinking it was the best answer he was about to come up with. He then realized if he was a hermit he wouldn't be wearing the clothing… He cursed his rash answers.

"We just moved here, and can you please move your bugs!" He whimpered, their tiny bits of chakra increasing the rate of the ninjutsu. The bugs flew up, and Kiba sighed a relief, his problem not quite so irritating, he sat cross legged, holding Akamaru, hands trembling as he hid it by stroking Akamaru's fur. The ninja seemed to relax slightly, apparently Kiba wasn't as much of a threat as he had thought, he sat down and a fire was started, Kiba stood up but the insects flew closer, almost landing on him, he dove back at the ground whimpering and they didn't move, maybe he couldn't leave yet… "Where'd you move from?" The ninja asked calmly roasting a rabbit that another few insects flew up to him with, Kiba shivered, poor rabbit didn't stand a chance, but it sure smelled good… Kiba's mouth watered as the sizzling rabbit cooked over the fire.

"Ummm." Kiba didn't want to say from the whore house, but he didn't know any other place or village, there was a faint recollection of a village, but he couldn't remember the name. The ninja calmly waited for an answer, tearing off a bit of meat, and tossing it at them, Kiba jumped in shock, bowing slightly, "Thanks…" he tore off most of it giving it to Akamaru, he nibbled on ten bites worth humming he couldn't remember the last time he'd had meat, one of the people gave him beef jerky once after he did an excellent job when he was younger, o that was heaven, but he was used to bread and berries now that they were in the forest. Akamaru tore into it and it was gone in seconds Kiba savored every bite. He shivered, thanks to the insects he'd have to return sooner, why did he have to run into a ninja? He sighed they would be laughing when he crawled back…

"Name?" The ninja asked it sounded more like an order, but Kiba gazed at him, "Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He nodded to the dog begging for bones from far away. The ninja favored him and tossed him a few. "Last name?" Kiba looked down, thinking, he couldn't remember his last name, all he remembered was it was something that a lot of the guests liked to hurt him for, he never knew it, but his bosses did. Kiba gazed at Akamaru, "Inu." He said, his last name was dog, terrible lie, but the best he could come up with… it sounded familiar… He shrugged, and the ninja stared at him, "Your name is dog?" He sounded disbelieving, Kiba couldn't blame him. "Um, yeah, I am an orphan, so I don't have one, so I'm taking Akamaru's!" He smiled at his pup hugging him, Akamaru whined, asking if they could go home. "Sorry buddy when the ninja's pets stop pinning us down we will." He hugged him closely stroking the fur between his silky ears.

The ninja sighed, and stood up, insects flying up his sleeves, he kicked away the ashes, and vanished, Kiba gazed after him, "Does this mean we're free?" He asked excitedly and Akamaru yipped, Kiba jumped up happily, and took off directly for the cave, Akamaru leaping from his arms and running beside him. They stretched, and dove into their cave, Kiba hugged Akamaru, "I'm going to have to go back sooner because of his chakra Aka…" The dog yipped angrily, "I know, but I can't help it, that's the reason of the ninjutsu… I can't remember how I ended up there Akamaru, every time I try, it seems fuzzy, and it was so long ago… I've been a slut my whole life." He sighed, stroking his shoulder sadly, he hated the mark, they tattoo you after two years if you survive… Akamaru liked his hand, "Thanks, I hate ninja…" he sighed, he had a deep grained fear of ninja.

Kiba curled up shaking slightly, the sun was setting, as they gazed at the sky as it danced with colors, smiling, Akamaru curled up next to him, and they drifted to sleep. The memory of the first time he tried to escape, when he was about twelve became his dream…

_Kiba whimpered as the man came in, he was a regular, and he reminded Kiba of cats, he always seemed to enjoy clawing him, "Suck slut." He ordered, and Kiba obeyed licking and nipping at his growing arousal, the man thrust moaning into Kiba's warm mouth. Kiba almost gagged, he was starting to become a real expert, he had stopped his struggles a long time ago after he got the whip. The man released and Kiba swallowed it, he hated the taste, but this man was mean, he would attack if Kiba didn't. He slammed Kiba against the wall smirking as he bit deep into his neck, Kiba cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. _

_He pounded into him, smashing his fists into Kiba's face, Kiba whimpered putting his hands up protectively, he hated this one… The man smirked and began ramming harder into Kiba's small form; he sent a punch to Kiba's chest, "Never try to stop me." He hissed, and Kiba curled up, he continued pounding, until he released again, Kiba whimpered and he threw him against the door, and it broke in half, Kiba winced, but he stood up and ran, tears streamed down his face, he sobbed, and ran right into the entrance door, the ninja in charge calmly walked towards him, "Slut go to your room." They ordered Kiba collapsed against the door banging his fists on it, "No! I don't want to!" he sobbed and they attacked one did a jutsu freezing him, and the other one did the seals to cause the ninjutsu to fully activate, Kiba collapsed on the floor naked curling up, one of them kicked him fiercely, flinging him across the room, right into his least favorite chamber. _

_Kiba groaned in agony, his body aflame with need, the jutsu got so much worse when he hit puberty, he panted with need, biting his lip, he reached down to try and alleviate the torture, but the men grabbed him, he knew it would be useless he'd tried before… They laughed, "Come on Kiba is that all you got?" Kiba whimpered, tears falling down, they loved to torture him, another kick landed right to his privates, and he groaned, curling up further, they laughed and began using him like a large soccer ball, laughing at his attempts to stand up and get away. When they stopped Kiba sighed in relief till one of them reached down and stroked his little problem, he whimpered thrusting against the touch, they laughed, "Shall we help our little pet?" They laughed wickedly. Kiba whimpered when the warm hand receded. "Spread yourself out Kiba, expose yourself to us." They all smirked as Kiba obeyed trembling, he spread his arms above his head, slowly uncurling, he spread hi s legs, laying on his stomach, they laughed, "See if you just listen it wouldn't be so bad here, you're a good little slut." _

_They ordered him to roll over, he trembled body aching from abuse, and barely managed to roll over, he was pretty sure his arm was broken, and maybe one of his legs. Several of his ribs were definantly fractured. Kiba whimpered, one of the bosses reached down, stroking him, he groaned thrusting against the touch one of them stroked him slowly and sensually, his body craved release, he trembled not wanting to enjoy it, he wanted to leave… All thoughts of leaving left his head when the man took him into his mouth, he moaned, whimpering, and he licked and teased Kiba until Kiba was begging, "What little pet? Do you want some release?" Kiba nodded eyes pleading he wanted the torture to stop. They laughed, "Beg for it slut." Kiba whimpered, "On your knees, beg us to take you…" _

Kiba woke with a jump, screaming, he was sweating all over, he breathed, he was free, he was ok, he wasn't there. He curled up rocking back and forth, tears falling, he was just a slut, he begged for it… He whimpered, shaking his head, he felt dread pool in his stomach, "Aww were you dreaming of us my pet?" Kiba whimpered, turning slowly around he must still be dreaming, they couldn't be here. He shook his head, "You can't have found me." He whispered eyes wide. Akamaru jumped up shaking his head, he stared at the men, and watched Kiba back away fearfully. "Akamaru, get out of here." Kiba whispered, barely audible even to Akamaru's sensitive ears. Akamaru whimpered growling at the men, "Please, don't let them get you." He begged, and Akamaru tail between his legs ran for it, the men diving for him, "But he'd be such a delicious dinner…"

Kiba growled at them, backing further into the cave, they slowly walked towards him; he had to think he had to get away. He looked behind him, there was a cave in, no possible escape, and he saw the seals, "No, please don't." he begged, eyes wide, and they laughed finishing the seal, Kiba whimpered, body flushed, he collapsed against the wall, eyes glazed, he tried to fight it, eyes closed, he didn't want this, he didn't want it, he whimpered, and they came closer. "Please, make it stop." He whimpered, body wanting the touch, any touch to satisfy the jutsu, he flinched as a kick landed harshly to his chest, and a punch to his face, he sobbed, he almost had a week of freedom, that's all he had wanted was a little freedom. They chuckled wickedly, Kiba groaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut, he earned this, he shouldn't have ran away, what good was he except as a slut, "I'll go back, please just make it stop." He whimpered begging them.

"We'll make it stop, after we have a little fun…" They laughed, and Kiba whimpered, he deserved it, he left the place he belonged, where else would he go, he couldn't live in a cave forever, he was just dreaming, at least he got to meet Akamaru… Kiba coughed as a kick landed to his spinal cord, how painful, he whimpered seeing black dots he coughed up blood, they were really mad, maybe they would just kill him and he could be free, but they were always careful, he wouldn't die… One of them ore off his clothes, he whimpered, his first set of real clothes, gone, they laughed, "Let me guess how you paid for these…" they laughed, and Kiba blushed fiercely at the implication.

Two of them pinned him down, as if he was able to fight, and one rammed deep inside of him, he whimpered, but his body sucked him in none the less, Kiba's body needed release, it felt like it was going to explode with need, he couldn't help thrust against the onslaught, whimpering in pain. They laughed releasing inside him, he stood off, and Kiba curled up, problem not even slightly relieved. He heard shouting, and gasped when insects swarmed the cave, was it the ninja from earlier, was he really with the ninja from the whore house? Kiba didn't know, but he saw Akamaru streak towards him, curling up beside him, Kiba panted, "Sorry Akamaru, looks like we can't be best friends forever." He sighed hugging his pup, "I belong there, I'm just a worthless slut." Tears fell faster from Kiba's eyes as he buried his head in Akamaru's fur, he didn't get to see his lifelong torturers consumed by insects, or the ninja approaching him, he just held onto Akamaru and cried.

A/N o.O what will the ninja (Shino… really if none of you got the whole its Shino thing…) Yes, well Rand R I will try to update soon aka in a month… JK I will probably update Monday or Tuesday… :}


	3. Beginning from a long forgoten past

A/N ok, I was going to update today, aka Tuesday, but my dad's coming, so I may not update it, but yeah, I'm working on it on Tuesday! SO, I'm sorry I may break my promise… 3 3 please check out my profile, there's six stories I want some opinions on which one I should work on first! PLEASE! Yes… well here goes! Let's see how Kiba gets it out.

Kiba jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, it was the ninja, he glanced around, and the others were gone, where?! Kiba flinched away from him, clutching Akamaru, he was trembling fiercely, he hated ninja, "What jutsu did they use?" The ninja calmly asked, as if he saw sluts sitting in a cave every day. Kiba couldn't even answer, he didn't know, and he was trembling so much his teeth her crashing harshly against each other. "If you're going to use me, hurry up so I can be taken back…" Kiba muttered, gazing at the floor. The ninja leaned against the wall, seeming amused, "The one's I just killed?" Kiba looked at him, shock apparent, "You're not… with them?" Kiba asked, sure all ninja were like them, he killed them? Kiba would have cheered if he could have, but he just clutched his knees. Akamaru whined, "Its ok boy, their dead!" He managed and Akamaru licked his foot, Kiba winced, he was bruised all over, dang they didn't go easy that time.

"I was on a mission to track them down, thanks for the help." The ninja commented, and before Kiba could respond, he fell back unconscious; he should have remembered they most likely punctured his lung when they kicked him. Akamaru's whine was the last thing Kiba heard, embracing the darkness.

He awoke with a groan, he first took note he was curled up, and under a blanket, he was deffinantly not at the house, he also felt dirt, then he remembered the cave, and shivered, they were dead… They were really dead… Kiba coughed, and then he noticed he had wrappings around his chest, he glanced up and the ninja was there. Akamaru jumped on Kiba, Kiba laughed, hugging the pup, he could live with the jutsu, as long as he knew they were gone, but what was he going to do live in the forest forever? The ninja watched him, Kiba was red, and still panting, but he was happy, maybe he could find his own little town, work the bars, and make a living with him and Akamaru, he was well trained, he didn't like it, but it would control the jutsu. He'd have to find a town pretty shortly, or he wouldn't be able to move, it had lightened slightly since they died, but he couldn't really move, he sighed, maybe just dying would suffice…

"What's the jutsu they use?" The ninja asked again, Kiba shrugged, "I don't remember." He sighed, he couldn't really remember much other than being a slut, he remembered how sad he was, something broke his heart when he first became a slut, he couldn't remember what though. Akamaru muttered something to him, he told him the ninja had taken him out of the cave wrapped him up and put him by the fire, most likely the reason he could even move. "Thank you." Kiba said, smiling faintly, "Akamaru said you fixed me up, I appreciate it, even if I don't deserve it." The ninja just stared at him, "I'll take you back to my village." He stated, and Kiba stared at him shocked, was he going to be a slut in a ninja village?! The jutsu would respond to the chakra even more, he'd never be able to move. He wasn't going to go to a ninja village, ninja were bad. "No… Ninja are bad." Kiba stated, staring at the sky, it was twilight, so pretty. The ninja chuckled sending shivers down Kiba's spine; he had a beautiful voice… Kiba shook his head, ninja bad, even if this one saved him, sort of, Kiba sighed, he would be a good slut, and provide for Akamaru, but he wasn't going to go near the ninja villages… Hell no.

He clutched himself groaning, great, it was coming back, he had better head out, if he wanted to get to a village, the ninja watched him struggle to get up, falling on his back clutching his knees. "That is an intriguing jutsu, most likely from the sound village…" Kiba didn't care where it came from, he hated it, couldn't get rid of it, had to live with it, did it really matter to the ninja where it came from?! Maybe he wanted to use the jutsu and start his own business, "There's a ton of sluts at the house, you don't need the jutsu to start your own business." Kiba muttered clinging to his legs. The ninja stared at him, "Not all ninja are like that." Kiba growled, "The ones who came to the house were, and the owners were…" Kiba shivered still feeling their disgusting touch; he didn't want to be a slut his whole life.

Kiba bit back the tears; he couldn't do anything else after all, no point being sad. Akamaru whined burrowing his head into Kiba's chest, "I don't want to be a slut anymore Akamaru…" Kiba muttered, tears spilling, the ninja gazed at him sighing, "You don't have to be." Kiba stared at him, curious, "What else could I do, I don't have any skills." The ninja stared at him, "I'm Shino, and I'll help you get some." Kiba blushed, thinking something a little less than clean, he sighed, cursing the jutsu. "But first, let's get the ninjutsu to back off." Shino stated, Kiba shivered, "How do you plan to do that?" He asked, staring at the ground. Shino sighed, "Trust me, I'm not like them." Kiba flinched, but nodded, he had saved him, and the least Kiba could do was trust him…

Akamaru whined, Kiba smiled faintly, he didn't care what Shino did as long as he could think again, he hated the ninjutsu, he clutched his knees whimpering, as his body twitched, he growled at himself, Shino leaned down, collar gone, he gently kissed Kiba, who stared at him shocked, he'd never been kissed before, Shino had soft lips… he closed his eyes kissing back slowly, moaning faintly, he could feel the other ninja's smile, as he reached down stroking Kiba through the blanket. Kiba moaned loudly, unable to help his body's response to touch. Shino continued touching Kiba gently, as he nibbled Kiba's lip, Kiba moaned allowing him entrance, Shino deepened the kiss teasing Kiba into a tongue dance, Shino tasted like forest air, Kiba liked that taste, he moaned as Shino continued stroking him through the blanket, Shino's mouth moved to his neck, receiving a whimper from the dog boy, and Shino sucked and nipped at his neck. Hand slowly pumping him, Kiba whimpered, trembling under Shino's touch, Shino pushed him against the ground, continuing to kiss Kiba's neck, he slowly moved down teasing his nipples, Kiba had never been given pleasure he always gave, it was so, Kiba gasped, it wasn't anything like he thought it would be, why was Shino being so nice?"

Shino slowly moved his attention lower, finally arriving at his destination, he licked Kiba's tip, relieving a thrust from the boy, he smirked, taking it into his mouth, he licked and sucked, swiftly receiving release from the boy, apparently he'd never been given pleasure before, Shino spit out the cum, and saw the boy panting blush swiftly banishing, he avoided Shino's eyes, "Thank you… You could have just used me and it would have been better for you… I'm well trained." Shino stared at him, "You've never been pleasured have you?" Kiba blushed, looking away, Shino smiled, "Well let's eat, and get to sleep, we're going to my village, the Hokage will figure out how to undo the jutsu, do you remember where you came from?" Kiba shook his head, he didn't even remember if he had a family. Akamaru whined asking if he was ok, "I'm much better now Aka, the jutsu is asleep as I call it, at least for a week! Well except mister chakra over there…" "Why do you talk to the dog like he said something?" Shino asked, and Kiba stared at him, "Because he did." Shino stared at him waiting for him to elaborate, "He asked if I was ok." "As in that's what you think he was asking, or that's what he actually asked?" Kiba stared at him, could he not understand Akamaru? Was he just playing with him, playing dumb? "He asked, as in he spoke… Didn't you hear him?" Shino gazed at him, "Does the word Inuza ring a bell?"

Kiba thought for a moment shaking his head, "I don't remember anything except being a slut, it's my life…" Kiba bowed his head, "Not anymore." Shino stated, and Kiba smiled faintly, they drifted to sleep, smiling faintly, he hugged Akamaru close to him and had a dream, of a swing set, and a weird man, someone he recognized as a younger version of the ninja who always enjoyed using him, he shivered, waking up panting, he clutched Akamaru breathing, "Just a dream…" he muttered, shaking why did it feel like it wasn't a dream? He stared at the stars, wondering if he had a family, he remembered vaguely screaming out for a sister and a mother… He shivered why was he having these dreams now? Morning swiftly approached, and he snuck off, collecting some berries and nuts, he piled them up, and sat down waiting for Shino to awake.

Shino was mildly surprised to see a breakfast of nuts and berries but didn't complain, it worked, he picked up the campsite, and hopped in a tree, "First lesson, chakra." Kiba stared at him, "I'm not a ninja, I don't have chakra." Kiba stated gazing at him, Shino smiled, "Everyone has chakra, now climb the tree." Kiba carefully climbed up, he was shocked to see Akamaru easily climb up, hopping branch to branch, "Now focus, imagine energy flowing to your feet." Kiba did as ordered, and was surprised to feel an odd glow around his feet, "Now jump." Kiba jumped eyes closed; he was shocked when he landed on the branch ten feet away.

"Now keep doing it." Kiba took a long time getting the hang of it, he had to focus each time, but with Shino's coaching, he managed to keep a steady stream of it to his feet. Shino sped up, Kiba keeping pace, they landed and walked on a road, Kiba flinched when he saw a gate with the same sign as Shino's head band. Ninja village, he hissed faintly, and Shino tugged him along, grabbing his hand, Kiba held tight, nerves causing him to tighten his hold. He flinched when the guards appeared in front of them, stepping softly behind Shino, trembling, Shino calmly walked forward, still holding Kiba's hand, "Aburame-san, who is he?" They pointed, "We are going to the Hokage's send the Inuza clan leader." Kiba wondered why he was requesting the Inuza leader, but followed Shino quietly, glancing around at the village, everyone seemed so happy, he didn't see a whore house anywhere, maybe this village hated sluts… Kiba flinched; he got jumpy around all these people.

Shino tugged him into a huge building; he quaked as Shino sat him in a chair, "Relax." Kiba gazed at him, and held tight to Akamaru, muttering to the dog. Shino saw the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama…" "Shino. Why are you in my office?" Shino bowed low, "I believe I have found a lost Inuza, and I killed the rogue ninja, who owned a whore house, and he was part of it, he ran away, and thus led me straight to them, but… They have a jutsu on him…" Shino explained the things that occurred when the jutsu was activated and how it occurred over time if… certain activities didn't occur. She nodded, gaze turning serious. "I'll have our medics look it up, why do you believe he's an Inuza?" "Apparently he's had no contact with dogs, he found an injured one, treated it, and cared for it, he also speaks to the dog, not just like we do, but actual conversations." She nodded gazing at him, "Bring him in." Shino walked to the door, but Kiba was no longer sitting there. "Hokage, he's gone." She shook her head, "I'll talk to the head of the house, he's probably nervous here, find him and bring him here I will find out if any Inuza went missing."

Shino took off…. Kiba was too nervous, he had to leave, he had to, he took off Akamaru following, he ran as fast as he could, but he passed a park, he froze, and hesitantly walked towards the swing set, something was familiar about them… Kiba put Akamaru in his lap stroking him, he sat on the swing, closing his eyes, he swung, he heard an echo in his head, "Ane-chan, Okaasan help!" He heard, and shivered, sliding out of the slide, why did he hear that?! He whimpered, too many people, he dashed up a tree, sitting on a limb; he clutched Akamaru who quickly followed. "This place, it seems familiar, it scares me Akamaru…" Kiba muttered, hugging his pup, "I want to go back to the forest…" Akamaru bit him, "itai! What was that for?!" Akamaru stared at him, "Stop running away, face it, and don't let what you were become what you are…" he growled to him, and Kiba sat up straight, "Your right, but… There's soo many people… And the jutsu…" Akamaru barked, "Screw the jutsu, be you, have fun, you were fun in the forest…" Kiba nodded, sighing, he carefully climbed down the tree. "Kiba." Shino stated staring at him, Kiba blushed, "Sorry Shino, I wanted some… air…" Shino sighed, tugging the boy back towards the Hokage tower, Kiba seemed a little less nervous, Akamaru was barking, telling him if he tried to run again he'd bite off his leg, Kiba for some reason believed that threat.

Shino knocked, and opened the door; something tackled Kiba who flinched, "Kiba!" The thing said excitedly licking his cheek; Kiba shrank away, ducking behind Shino, who was that? She looked familiar. "He doesn't remember much before becoming… well yeah." Hokage said, glancing at Kiba, Kiba's eyes widened, "Okaasan?" He muttered, trying to focus on a hazy memory, she yipped, and Kiba noticed a pack of dogs near her, Akamaru darted to them, and they did the sniffing, Akamaru nipped one who got too personal. "Even without his memories he's still an Inuza!" Hokage hushed her with a stare, "Shino, since you're the only one he trusts, and till we figure out how to smash that jutsu, please he's in your care, but take him to the Inuza compound, let him train as an Inuza." Shino nodded, and Kiba stared at the lady, was she the Okaasan he dreamed of, or was he just crazy? Akamaru walked back to him wagging his tail, "How did you find our missing pups?" She asked Shino, and Shino pulled her aside, Kiba staring lost in space, and told her what had happened, she hadn't been there more than a minute before they had returned. "Akamaru was taken a few months ago someone snuck in, he vanished, and now you've returned both of them. Thank you Aburame-san." She licked his cheek in gratitude, Kiba blushed, Inuza's seemed to be more like dogs, was that where he really came from…?

Shino tugged his hand, pulling him out of his reverie, "we're going to the Inuza compound, we will see if you remember your mother and sister better there…" Kiba nodded, clutching Shino's hand nervously, stroking Akamaru, the dogs were swarming around him, and it felt almost comforting they were talking away, Kiba couldn't keep up, one of them was licking Akamaru behind his ears, it was his mom… Kiba leaned over to Shino, "is that my…Okaasan?" He asked, quietly, Shino hadn't seen the boy soo subdued, even when he was thinking Shino was about to use him. "Yes." Shino answered, following the Inuza leader, "She's the leader of the clan." Kiba nodded, gazing after her, he remembered what had happened, and hazily remembered begging them for help… He shook his head, they hadn't wanted him or they would have found him, they had amazing dogs…

They arrived at the compound and Kiba gasped, it seemed endless so much room for dogs, and there were Inuza members running around wrestling. Kiba kept calmly behind Shino not showing any emotion, he was starting to worry Shino. Akamaru bit his arm, and Kiba snapped out of it, "Sorry Akamaru." He muttered, forcing a smile to his face, he had to remember be normal, don't let the new place freak him out. They sat down in a meadow surrounded by Inuza. He saw a girl he recognized vaguely, "Ane-chan…" he muttered to himself, and she tackled him, Kiba blushed, "Um, are all Inuza so affectionate?" He asked softly, and they nodded, she licked his cheek, "Otooto, I missed you! We thought you were dead!" Kiba tilted his head, staring at her; she jumped off sitting next to her mother.

Kiba gazed at them, and Shino watched him, a few emotions passed across his face, he was thinking, shaking his head, he tried to focus, they apparently did want him, they just assumed he was dead… He tried to believe that, but it still stung, he shook his head, he wasn't an Inuza, he wasn't raised like them… "Well let's see what you do know!" Before he knew it tears fell down his face, they didn't sell him, they didn't get rid of him, but why hadn't they found him? His family leaped at him, licking at his tears, "What's wrong Otooto?" His Ane-chan whispered, as they nuzzled him, "I wanted you guys to save me, before I forgot… they did things… I was treated the worst because I was an Inuza, now I know why ninja came to see me more than others…." Kiba said softly, crying to himself, he clutched his legs, "They said you guys didn't want me, or you would have come…" he muttered, Akamaru licking his cheek, "Cheer up Kiba, at least you know different now…" Kiba shook his head, "I was taken on my birthday…" he remembered, shaking his head, he forced a smile on his face, "Sorry went a little crazy there." Akamaru yipped at him, and Kiba smiled, "I'm fine Akamaru." They all stared at him, and he sighed, he shouldn't get sad, he smiled as Akamaru licked his chin, "Stop that tickles." He said laughing, they all stared at him, "We're sorry Kiba." Okaasan and Ane-chan said, staring at him.

Guilt tinted their faces, they must have tried, Kiba shrugged, "Its fine, I didn't mind, it was an experience." He couldn't say good, but meh, he didn't want them to feel bad. "Ok, so let's get you some gear, and begin your Inuza training." Ane-chan pulled out some powder, and dusted his face, "Looks like they sealed your markings too Kiba, there that should fix that one." He glanced at a mirror she had, he had little red dashes down his face, one on each side, almost triangle looking, he saw his sister had slightly different ones as did his mom, he could train and become a ninja, but he hated ninja… He shivered he was conflicting way too much…

They stood up, and showed him beast to beast attack, Her partner dog and her changed, Kiba was amazed they did a wicked spinning attack, he jumped up, "How do I do that?!" he asked excitedly, Akamaru leaping on his head, they slowly showed him the seals, and Kiba copied, Akamaru poofed and stood as his double, Kiba walked around him, so wicked, his nails extended and he looked a lot more feral, he poked Akamaru who growled, and Kiba laughed, hugging him, it felt weird hugging himself. The Inuza laughed, and Shino sat silently. As it got darker, Shino tapped his shoulder, "We need to head to my home." Kiba nodded bowing, "It was nice to meet you!" He exclaimed and they looked at him oddly, "When they fix the little heat jutsu, you can move back with us!" They exclaimed leaping and licking him, they hugged him close. Kiba blushed at the contact, and stood up, following Shino he smiled faintly, he had a family, and he wasn't a slut… All the use of chakra though had the jutsu tingling, he would ignore it, he could do it… "What's heat?" He asked Akamaru, but Shino answered, "It's when a female animal has a sex urge, they are able to get pregnant." Kiba stared at him, "I'm like an animal?" He asked, staring at Akamaru.

Akamaru yipped, and they arrived at Shino's home, a ninja who looked like a slightly older copy of Shino appeared, raising an eyebrow. "Never thought you were one to bring a boyfriend home." He stated, and Kiba blushed, Shino stared at him, "He's my mission, he's the lost Inuza boy." His dad nodded, handing him a scroll, "I know… lighten up." He sounded so serious saying that, Kiba shivered did their voices hold any emotion at all?! They sat down and ate, Kiba nibbled, it was delicious, he hummed happily eating slowly, he'd never had such wonderful food.

A/N should I cure the jutsu or just make Shino have to be his caretaker forever?! GASP I know which one! O wait, duh I know I wrote it… YES I UPDATED ON TUESDAY! LOVES YOU check out profile at top if you like this so I can make another story, if you post to the poll you get a request! FREE Of any couple, and any warped plot! ((Or not so warped… I DO DO CUTSIE STORIES!))


	4. Kiba's training

A/N wow its been over a year since I've written or updated... Lost interest in Naruto after Sasuke ruined the show for me... I used to like him... sad day... Well if anyone even likes my writing please help me find something interesting (new series) I want to try hetalia but I haven't seen it or read it so if someone knows a site? To watch it? Yeah... Well here I go next chapter in the series … :} Sorry

Kiba jumped, he had been thinking as he barely ate about all that had happened when Shino had tapped his shoulder, "We don't have the spare room prepared, so you'll be in my room for the night." Kiba blushed nervous, his body was at day four already because of all the Ninja around, "Is it possible... that I please sleep in a tree... Away from... Ninja..." Shino tilted his head, "Ninja here won't hurt you." Kiba blushed, "But... the chakra... I don't..." he sighed and Shino understood. "Ahh father. Any ideas?" Shino wasn't sure how to handle the jutsu all the time either, his dad thought briefly silent. "Well, you aren't dating, you have no interest in women, wouldn't hurt you to help the boy out. Just don't be loud about it." Kiba's face turned bright red and if his nose wasn't deceiving him, Shino was blushing faintly as well. "Wow now I can smell blushes? Akamaru what the heck?" he whispered to the dog. "You've been not using your chakra, your natural ability is more advanced senses." Akamaru explained. "You're smart for a puppy." "I've been a puppy for five years now." Kiba's eyes widened. "Wow." "We don't grow until we find our partner, soon I'll have a growth spurt when you advance and be as big as the other dogs." Kiba gasped.

"So you won't leave me?" Kiba asked softly and Akamaru laughed, "Nope you are my partner, I was going to be your 13th birthday present. They were breeding my mom specifically for you to have a pup they never gave up hope." Kiba nodded and Shino decided to interrupt. "Come." Kiba nodded standing up shaking slightly Akamaru wrapped in his arms. He followed Shino through the maze of halls in the compound, he could feel the chakra's receding, he was excited that Shino's compound was further from the center of the village. Though being around such a strong ninja so close wasn't helping, it was better than so much chakra. Shino pulled out a futon laying it next to his bed and placing a blanket on it. Kiba glanced at him, "I get my own bed?" Shino gazed at him, "Yeah, you'll have your own room soon." Kiba shook at the thought remembering his 'room' at the house... "Can I just... stay here?" his voice was squeaky and low, he didn't want to be a lone in a room... Just because the three men were gone didn't mean his fear would be.

Shino appeared, his glasses blocking actually knowing, to gaze at Kiba before he nodded. Kiba pounced on the futon tossing the blanket over him shivering his body aching for a touch, but it wasn't so bad he couldn't control it, he just trembled a lot. Akamaru dove ontop of him and they ended up wrestling for the center of the bed. Akamaru won. By the time Kiba looked up Shino had stripped to boxers and a T-shirt glasses still on. Kiba blushed and realized he was still wearing filthy clothes from their travel. "Um... do you have something clean so I don't get your room dirty?" he asked jumping out of the bed guiltily. Shino tossed boxers and a T-shirt at him. Kiba stuttered, "T-thanks." before stripping, he had no body shyness, but he did turn his back to Shino. "There's a bathroom over there." Shino said, and if Kiba wasn't mistaken there was a tone of embarassment. "Ahh sorry, I forget I'm not... there anymore..." he shivered picking Akamaru up and hugging him close. Shino appeared next to him, "What are the marks on your back?" he hadn't noticed when bandaging Kiba up because he was sliced up and bleeding, but they were slightly visible around the bandages. "Whip marks..." Kiba answered sullenly. He had scars all over his body, but he ignored them, people tended to not care what the slut looked like, just what they could do.

Shino patted Kiba, noticing him tremble, "Ninja really speed up the jutsu?" He asked gazing at Kiba. Kiba turned away blushing he crawled back under the blanket giving Akamaru the center he lay on the side shaking faintly. Shino stroked his hair, "Kiba, if you need me to help push it away, don't hesitate to ask..." Kiba shook his head, "I don't want to put you in an awkward position, I can control it at least till tomorrow." Shino shook his head, smiling faintly, he'd never met someone even more shy than him about sex, and that was saying something. He wondered how mistreated Kiba had been in the place. He pushed Kiba's hair out of his eyes seeing his eyes, they were closed at the touch, flinching, Shino sighed picking Kiba up. Kiba jumped eyes snapping open Shino lay him on his own bed. "Kiba, I'm assigned to help you, and I will help you. I'm not those ninja." Kiba shivers increased, "But I don't want to be an obligation to you Shino." Kiba whispered biting his lip, the closeness of another person wasn't helping his growing problem. Shino was so gentle with him, no one had ever been that way, and his body craved the touch, of anyone.

Kiba whimpered when Shino lay down behind him, inches separating the two. "Shino... if your that close I can't..." he stopped gasping when Shino pulled him against Shino. Kiba's trembles incresed his body flushed, his eyes clenched tightly closed faint pants slipping through his lips. "Kiba, turn towards me." Kiba obeyed trusting Shino, who caught him off guard capturing his lips in a kiss. Kiba's eyes shot open before fluttering closed, this was the second time Shino had kissed him, it was such a tender kiss. He hesitantly returned the kiss and when Shino licked his lips he didn't hesitate to let Shino dominate a deeper kiss his body was flushed and pressing up against Shino who was clearly enjoying the kiss.

Shino's hands wandered Kiba's body exploring while Kiba's hands snaked around Shino pulling him closer, the taste of Shino was intoxicating. Kiba moaned softly and Shino smiled faintly. Shino's hands stroked Kiba's back affectionately receiving shivers and a moan from the boy. Shino reached between them helping Kiba shimmy out of his boxers, which had spiders on them and were black, before Shino removed his own boxers. Kiba shivered at the heat created with their growing problems rubbing against each other's. He blushed fiercely but Shino kept him distracted with the kiss, before ending it and dropping feathery kisses down Kiba's neck. Kiba's shirt was removed without his notice, and Kiba removed Shino's shirt as well. He admired Shino's beautiful body, he was so handsome, his muscles were evident, he had a six pack, something you wouldn't notice underneath all of his clothing, Kiba's hands wandered against his will, he stroked Shino's abs feeling them tense under his fingers and hearing Shino's moans.

Kiba smiled faintly, eyes glazing he'd never felt this way, whenever the jutsu had attacked him he always resented it, he never enjoyed the relieving of it... until now... "Shino... I need..." he gasped as Shino latched onto his neck sucking. Shino licked lower and he was about to take Kiba in his mouth when Kiba grabbed him, "Shino... please... use me..." he breathed, if it was Shino, who was gentle with him, and made it enjoyable, he wouldn't mind not one bit. Shino looked at him through the glasses, "Are you sure?" he asked and at Kiba's nod he gave in, and returned to kissing Kiba, deeply receiving a moan, he grabbed something off the nightstand, looked like lotion to Kiba, he tilted his head curious breaking the kiss, "What's that for?" Shino growled, "They never prepared you?" Kiba looked at Shino questioningly and Shino stilled, "Kiba, it can be enjoyable, if you prepare your partner." Kiba gasped shocked, "I-I didn't know..." Shino shook his head, "You thought I'd hurt you." Kiba shook his head so fast his neck popped, "No, I'm... well used." he said self hate evident, "that it doesn't hurt unless its purposeful hurt..." It was uncomfortable, but not painful.

Shino shook his head sighing faintly before returning to kiss Kiba ending the conversation successfully Kiba's thoughts returned to Shino's amazingly soft lips and wonderful taste. He barely took notice when Shino lathered his hands with plenty of lotion. And then he stuck one finger inside of Kiba who thrust away from the finger habbitually before a touch from Shino relaxed him, it was uncomfortable, up until Shino stroked receiving a moan, he didn't even know he had a spot that responded like that. "Shino!" he groaned as said ninja added another finger nibbling Kiba's lip. Shino wiggled and stroked loving the moans and pants he received from the boy. Shino returned to kissing and sucking Kiba's sensitive neck and adding a third finger, Kiba wasn't tight like a virgin, but he wasn't as loose as he seemed to think, Shino made sure he was well oiled and before Kiba could think of what he was doing, Shino was inside of him, receiving a whimper, Kiba breathed thoughts returning to the ninja, but he forced himself back, it was Shino, not them. Shino was ok. Shino was safe. Kiba relaxed against Shino, surprising the ninja, Shino rolled ontop of Kiba, who flinched faintly, but he wasn't pinned down, it was just more comfortable for the both of them.

He breathed out his fear and when Shino first thrust hitting his special spot all thoughts of the past disappeared in a deep moan, Shino's lips back on his. Shino thrust slowly at first allowing Kiba to adjust, before speeding up as the boy pleaded. "Shino..." need was evident in Kiba's voice as he kissed just as passionately as Shino. Kiba's hands were wrapped around Shino's neck and his legs around Shino's thighs giving him easy access. Kiba gasped as Shino grabbed his member pumping him in time with the ninja, they came at the same time gasping Shino fell on top of Kiba panting. "I didn't know it could be..." Kiba hesitated and remained silent. "Enjoyable?" Shino finished for him and Kiba nodded faintly blushing fiercely. His body no longer shivered he was relaxed and tired. Akamaru just giggled and Kiba realized he'd watched the whole thing. His blush darkened and he burrowed his head into Shino's chest, and Shino rolled out of him and off the boy holding Kiba close. "Don't be embarrassed." Shino muttered softly stroking Kiba's hair. Tears fell from Kiba's eyes, "No one's ever been so... gentle with me." he gasped and Shino pulled him close wrapping his strong hands around the boy who, even though his looks was still a scared little boy inside.

"Its ok Kiba. I'll protect you and care for you." Shino murmured holding the crying boy to him. "Thank you Shino, I'm sorry I'm such a bother." Kiba murmured eyes closed tears falling down his cheeks. Shino kissed him, surprising Kiba, he thought Shino only did that durring... well yeah. "Kiba, I don't sleep with just anyone, you are not a bother." Kiba didn't believe him, but he nodded anyway yawning he snuggled into Shino's embrace and smiled faintly. He felt so safe in Shino's arms he drifted off to sleep.

Shino laughed softly, "Well I guess you get the whole bed dog." he spoke to Akamaru. Who yipped sprawling out on the futon. Shino held Kiba close and drifted to sleep.

Kiba awoke feeling safe, he hadn't had any dreams at all... He looked up and blushed he was burrowed into Shino's chest, nuzzling it, he slipped out of the embrace allowing the Ninja to sleep he blushed putting on his boxers and T-shirt. He smoothed out the lines, still not quite getting he had clothes outside of a crappy kimono. Deciding he'd work out while the others slept, he didn't realize Shino had been awake for a while watching him. Kiba started doing some pushups, he wanted to be strong, he wouldn't be back in that place, submitting, he had to increase his strength. He could only do ten pushups and ten situps. He sighed forcing himself to do more, even though he ached. It was a familiar ache. He did silent jumping jacks, before wincing and sitting on the ground. His chest hurt so bad, from the kicks of the men.

He winced clenching himself into a circle trying to breathe. Shino's arms encircled him lifting him gently to the bed. Kiba gasped blackness sparkling around his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot you were injured." Shino whispered laying Kiba on the bed and holding him close, eventually Kiba could breathe again. "Thanks." he said, not wanting to admit he'd had a touch of a panic attack. He breathed in and out calming himself down. "Sorry." Shino shrugged and stood up going into the bathroom to shower. Kiba realized he felt so much better, the jutsu was off for the day and he was free. He smiled faintly. Eventually he managed to unfurl himself and stand up a little shakily. Maybe working out would have to wait until he actually healed up.

Kiba stood up just as Shino left the bathroom, "Here are some clothes you can take a shower." Kiba nodded his thanks slowly walking to the shower body sore. Shino smiled faintly shaking his head, he was back in his coats and body covering outfit. Kiba was the first person to see him fully unclothed. Excluding his glasses of course. Kiba returned after a few minutes cleaned and wearing Jeans and a mesh shirt with a fluffy jacket, he had gotten the jacket from the closet, Shino raised an eyebrow, "I don't want people seeing my scars." Kiba answered recognizing the smell of questioning. "Gosh Aka you are rubbing off on me. I can smell questions!" Shino raised an eyebrow again. Akamaru yipped and they headed out to the Inuza compound Akamaru heading off to train with the dogs. Kiba and Shino met with the head of the clan again, his mom. "Okaasan." Kiba bowed slightly and she shook his head, "Why are you so polite! Gosh." she dove on him licking him Kiba blushed. He wasn't at all comfortable with the close contact they all seemed to expect.

"Well lets teach you weapon use!" The whole day was spent throwing weapons at targets and enhancing them with chakra, he could hit almost three circles in, no where near the target, but it was an improvement. Then they ran him around teaching him how to care for the dogs, and how to focus your chakra, and the best way to strengthen yourself. By the end of the day Kiba was exhausted he fell asleep immediately after dinner on the futon with Akamaru. Shino had helped them train by being the 'non Inuza' opponent, Kiba was improving, because he was scared of being trapped again, Shino was the only one who saw that, or Kiba's fear, he hid it, he seemed so happy and excited but his eyes held his hesitation. Shino was the only one that the fear and hesitation left when he was around. He was becoming a touch fond of the little Inuuza, shy and nervous.

The next day was a repeat, as was the week. Every two days Shino and Kiba would need to sleep together because the jutsu would return, but after Kiba picked up the main basics, swiftly, the whole clan was shocked, but he was given a day off, so Shino took him to the Hokage's tower.

His wrappings could come off, she finished healing him, and he was able to leap and be normal. Shino had taken her aside and asked about the jutsu. Kiba was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear, "Shino, if he had only had it a year or two, we would be able to cure it, but he's had it for ten years... If we try to take the jutsu apart it will kill him... There's no cure... I'm sorry. Do you want us to find someone he can stay with, we can find someone who tends to sleep with people a lot... I don't want you to deal with this responsibility." Shino shook his head, "I'm becoming rather fond of the boy, he trusts me, I won't let him go somewhere... When he starts doing missions, he's already advanced, maybe even Chunin level, I'll go with him." Tsunade looked shocked, that Shino would put up with the boy, and he didn't mind, and Shino had spoken a full sentence when not reporting something important. "Alright, if I think of anything I'll let you know." Shino nodded and left Kiba at his heals. "Shino?" Kiba asked curious as to what they'd been talking about, Shino's heart ached at what he'd have to tell Kiba. "Want to get some food?" Shino asked heading towards the Raman shop.

Kiba followed curious he could see the tension in the way Shino walked, so something was wrong. The second they sat down the Raman shop owner came over, "You!" Kiba jumped eyes wide, Shino looked at the two, "So you came to our village, how did my old clothes hold out?" Kiba smiled, "They were awesome! Thanks so much!" he bowed low, and Shino understood the clothing Kiba had worn when they'd first met had been from the Raman man. Interesting little fact. They ordered and Kiba gasped, he'd never had raman, it was delicious. "Kiba." Kiba gazed at Shino, whatever was making him tense, he was going to tell Kiba, Kiba hoped he wasn't going to ask Kiba to leave.

"There's no cure for the jutsu." Kiba gazed at Shino, "So you want me to leave?" he replied sullenly, if there was no cure, Shino wouldn't want to put up with him forever. "No." the conviction in his voice caused Kiba to look up from his raman. "I am rather fond of you, care to go on a date tonight?" Kiba choked on his raman eyes wide. He had started liking Shino when he'd been nice to him, and so gentle, but the fact that Shino... may feel the same... Kiba jumped up and hugged him, "Of course!" Shino laughed and the shop people looked at them incrediously.

They finished their lunch and headed back to Shino's place, "Who knows maybe the jutsu will wear off I've not seen a slut older than twenty at the building." Kiba said shrugging. Shino didn't tell him that was most likely because after twenty people weren't as attractive as sluts, so they were probably killed. Kiba smiled clasping Shino's hand, and Shino found he didn't much mind, Kiba was the first one he'd ever let see him naked after all...

A/N Ok I may end it there, unless you want one more chapter! :} Lol lovess R and R I know Kiba's a lil OOC cause well he had a different start, so BAH! :}


End file.
